Star Fox: Digital Danger
by Wolf E. Urameshi
Summary: Chapter 9 up. Janus explains the problem with his father to Dimitri, but everything ends wrong. Who is the attacker? R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Star Fox: The Digital Danger**

By: Wolf E. Urameshi

Started: **5-17-2005******

Finished: -

DISCLAIMER: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are legal  
property of Nintendo, so no infringement of the law is meant in any way.  
Also, all original characters in the story are property of their owners and,  
in the proper case, used with permission.

A/N: Hello! As you can see, this is an all-new fanfic of mine. However, I  
have some rather sad news: I have decided to abandon the One More Time  
fanfic. It just didn't fall with the Star Fox timeline I expected it to. I  
came to this decision after playing and finishing Star Fox: Assault for  
GameCube. But don't worry: I promise that this is some of the best of my  
work you could ever see! Oh yeah, I graduate of high school May 27th, plus  
I was accepted at the University of Puerto Rico, Arecibo campus, so my  
updates may be scarce, but there will!

Enjoy! Please R&R (Read and Review)!

**_Prologue: A Story Retold_**__

Star Fox 64®

Team Star Fox: the ultimate mercenary group, leaded by Fox McCloud. Their  
legend began a long time ago, when they defended the Lylat System from the  
menace of Andross Oikonny, mad scientist exiled to the toxic planet Venom  
for his insane experiments. Having fended off his evil regime of tyranny,  
the system rejoiced upon his defeat. And team Star Fox embarked on more of  
their adventures, ever vigilant against all threats to the Lylat System.

Star Fox Adventures®

Several years later, the team was once again called in by General Pepper,  
leader of Corneria, to investigate an uprising caused by General Scales,  
Sharpclaw tyrant, at Dinosaur Planet. There, Fox McCloud earned more than  
he bargained for, for he befriended the Earthwalker prince Tricky, as well  
as the mysterious female telepath fox Krystal, who joined the team.  
However, this earned him another battle with the tyrant Andross. At the  
climactic point of the battle, when Fox was about to fall, he was saved by  
old friend Falco Lombardi, who rejoined the team at that same moment.  
Together, they fended off Andross... And hoped he was destroyed forever this  
time.

Krazoa Legends

A few weeks after Andross's final defeat, Fox was again hired by Pepper to  
investigate several incidents at the planet, which eventually resulted in  
the discovery of the truth about the origin of General Scales' evil desires,  
as well as the finding of his descendant, Janus, who abandoned his father  
for the evil that corrupted him. Having to fight the evil fraternity that  
raided the planet, the battle concluded with an explosive battle against  
Andross... Or perhaps a ghost of him. Having seen (and believing,  
unfortunately) that Janus gave his life for destroying Oikonny, Fox, in an  
explosive load of anger, chased Andross and finally defeated him.  
Miraculously, Janus survived, and married his love Cecilia.

Star Fox: Assault®

Years after the fall of the Fraternity and of Andross's ghost, the team was  
summoned to destroy a Venomian fleet commanded by Andrew Oikonny, nephew to  
Andross, self-proclaimed Emperor and ex-member of Star Fox's rival team,  
Star Wolf. However, they didn't destroy him. What did so was a new menace  
instead: the Aparoids, evil insects, supposedly created by the hand of  
technology, which became immediately a threat, causing a system-wide crisis  
due to their unusual ability to absorb technology and control it. But that  
wasn't all: They also had the unnecessary faculty of controlling one's mind,  
which led to the controlling of people such as General Pepper, Pigma Dengar,  
by this time lone wolf mercenary and even Peppy Hare (ex-pilot of Star Fox).  
Having fended off the aparoids on all corners of Lylat, receiving  
unexpected help from Star Wolf and destroying the Aparoid Queen in the  
Aparoid planet, the Lylat System was saved once again. But victory came at  
a high price: No one knows whether Star Wolf is alive. But never did Star  
Fox realize that one of their greatest battles was starting...  
  
**Lylat System, two weeks after the Aparoid raid  
**  
_"My friends... Thank you."  
_  
The words echoed in his mind like a lost voice in a cave. Fox stared  
blankly at the space that now surrounded him and his mother ship, the Great  
Fox. He just stared, completely lost in thought and unknowing of his  
surroundings. He nearly lost all of his closest rivals and friends, which  
he considered his family at the very least. Even his rival team Star Wolf.  
Those around him were a small piece of his life, so he considered them a  
part of him. "Fox? What's the matter?"

He turned to see his friend Krystal, whom he found on Dinosaur Planet and  
joined the team. She stared back at him worriedly. "Oh, it's nothing.  
Just thinking about some things."

Krystal frowned at the statement. It was a usual line for Fox now. "Fox...  
You've been like this for nearly two weeks. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine..." Fox smiled back and turned at the space again. "I'm  
just worried about something... I'm feeling like something's missing. Like  
if... Well... I don't know..."

"Fox?" Krystal was forced to be surprised, as much as she hated to admit it  
absently.

"Andross is gone, so is Oikonny, the Aparoids were eliminated..." Fox was  
lost again, his mind a cloud of complete distress. "I'm... I think there's  
something else." Krystal gasped. "I believe there's something... We left  
undone. Like if there's something worse growing."

"Fox... Since when?" Krystal stepped forward, but stopped when Fox slowly  
turned.

"I don't know... I can't even remember now," Fox looked back again. "But  
I'm gonna find out what it is. No matter what it takes, I will."

"Fox..." Krystal shook her head, telling herself not to worry about Fox.  
She knew he'd be okay, at least for the time being.

"...And I think I know where to look." Fox turned and walked towards the  
cockpit as he exited his room. Krystal stared back in angst. She knew  
something was bothering him, but this was something not even she could find  
out.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up after so long!" A familiar voice  
shouted from a seat near the frontal part of the ship's computer.

"Weren't you taught to respect your superiors, Falco?" Fox snapped back with  
a frown as Falco shrugged and sat back.

"Not my fault you're so spaced out." Falco replied and just went to sleep on  
the chair, not caring one bit about what else happened.

"Hey, Fox, I'm almost done with my latest upgrade to the Blaster! Want to  
check it out?" A high-pitched voice asked him as Fox shook his head and  
stared back at Slippy.

"No thanks, I'd rather test it on a battle!" Fox snickered silently to  
himself and nodded at old Peppy.

"Well, Fox, what are we going to do? Right now, there's no work, so I guess  
we're free to do what we want." His elderly voice asked, a bit raspy but  
with enough energy to be considered strong. Fox looked at Peppy, and set  
his mind straight.

"Peppy, set a course for Planet Sauria. I guess we have some visiting to  
do."

"Fox?" Krystal knew that if he decided to go there, it was serious. But  
then again, maybe not. She took a seat, and decided to wait it out.

"Setting course for Planet Sauria." The robotic voice of ROB announced as  
the Great Fox accelerated and traveled to the place once known as Dinosaur  
Planet®.

Fox knew he wouldn't do anything standing up, so he sat on his chair and  
decided to play something on his laptop, but not even that helped, so he  
snapped it off and looked at the front of the ship. The space entertained  
him, just enough for it to feed off Fox's boredom.

"Now approaching Sauria; Great Fox nearing Sauria airspace." Rob announced  
after about fifteen minutes of waiting.

"Finally, I'm no longer bored. Joy." Falco said as he walked around  
impatiently. But then, the whole ship suddenly shook with a force strong  
enough to knock them down.

"Everyone alright? Peppy, find the attackers on radar!" Fox ordered as  
Peppy quickly regained his composure and scrambled towards his radar.  
Several airships materialized on screen.

"Hmm... Judging by the appearance of their ships, I'd say they're Cornerian  
Army deserters. Probably trying to ambush us for some big purpose of  
theirs." Peppy replied as he analyzed the conditions.

"I guess they were bored with the army life." Slippy retorted, but Falco cut  
in annoyingly.

"You should correct that, basket case: They need to be taught a lesson!" He  
said in a challenging way.

"You're right for once. Let's go, team!" Fox commanded as everyone ran  
outside and to their Arwings. Several passageways were all that stood  
between them and their aircrafts as the docking bay opened and they jumped  
in.

"Be careful, guys: I have a feeling they were certainly prepared for space  
confrontation." Peppy warned as Fox nodded from inside his Arwing.

"Understood! Alright team, move out!" Upon ending his sentence, the four  
Arwings darted into space. "Be careful, team, I'm suspecting they're  
planning something."

"No sweat, under control!" Falco replied confidently.

"There is no need to be so arrogant! Anything is dangerous, even something  
as simple as this!" Krystal warned, but Falco chuckled.

"Simple?"

"D-Did I just say simple? I meant--"

"That's enough, guys, here we go!" Fox said once he noticed reaction from  
the enemy.

"There they are! It's Star Fox! Get him!" One of them, obviously a dog,  
yelled as several ships, dark-tanned and opposing the colors of Cornerian  
army ships rushed ahead to attack.

"It's time to teach you to respect people's valuables!" Falco yelled as he  
rushed ahead.

"Don't get too excited, or you'll regret it!" Slippy yelled as he flew down  
and began to shoot.

"Look who's talking! You already have one behind you!" Falco replied as  
Slippy flew around, attempting to evade gunfire.

"Aw, great, and I had resolved to end that trend!" Slippy said as Fox flew  
behind him and shot at the craft, sending it barrel-rolling into space.

"Thanks a lot, Fox!" Slippy thanked and resumed his fire.

"Sure. And I've got you guys now!" Fox began to shoot down several  
airships, which, he found, were too weak to be considered fighter aircrafts.  
"Too weak; retire with honor, please."

"Fox, enemy stations are launching fighters. Shoot them down or else  
they'll take the quadrant!" Peppy warned as Krystal's arwing flew ahead to  
the four stations.

"Watch me take the credit!" Krystal teased as she shot one station down, but  
then she had no choice but to flee, for enemy airships were chasing her.

"Augh, I'm hit!" She yelled as Fox shot the aircrafts down.

"And you said it was too simple." Fox joked back with a grin, but Krystal  
disapproved lightly.

"Not funny, Fox!" Krystal warned as she resumed her fighting. Fox took down  
one station, and then fired a bomb at the remaining two, destroying them  
instantly.

"Just like the old saying goes, two birds with one stone!" Fox praised  
himself with pride, but it was replaced by pure annoyance when Falco came  
in.

"Hey, I resent that!"

But then they realized something: One station was left, and it was  
exploding.

"Give up! There's nowhere to run! You lost and we win-accept it already!"  
Falco challenged, but they didn't show any signs of surrendering.

"We refuse to fall to Star Fox! Get ready to be erased from existence!  
Hiss!" A cobra's voice yelled, and with that, the station exploded, but in  
its place stood some sort of armored robot, armed with a plasma cannon and a  
shield.

"A prototype? I thought they were syndicated!" Slippy remarked to himself  
as Peppy spoke afterwards.

"They must have taken it by illegal ways. Fox, destroy that robot before it  
makes mincemeat out of you!"

"Understood! Everyone, shoot it down!"

The robot replied with cannon fire, nearly hitting Krystal, who dodged by  
flying to her right. "Whew, glad I'm a telepath!"

"Attack!" Peppy barked, receiving retaliation from the ships for a reply.

"Shield analysis done, you should have it by now!" Slippy's voice  
acknowledged as the shield came up on screen.

"I sense it... Fox, destroy the shield, then aim for its chest!" Krystal  
advised with a hint of wisdom and security. Fox listened and fired towards  
the shield, blowing it away, then proceeded with the armored chest, but it  
was deflecting all shots.

"Wha—It's deflecting my fire!"

"Charge your shot, Fox!" Peppy answered as Fox charged the fire and  
temporarily broke through the shield.

"That's the way, Fox! Now shoot it down!" Slippy commented as Fox fired  
continuously and finally ended the robot's life as it exploded in the  
airspace.

"Yes, we win!" Slippy cheered as Falco sighed on his side.

"Well, you can be sure they won't want to touch other people's property  
without permission!"

"Yeah, I agree," Fox looked at everyone, and made a report. "Everyone  
alright? Nice job, team."

"Yeah, but Slippy, be more careful next time!" Falco warned Slippy, who  
grunted in disgust at the sentence.

"I just lowered my defense for a second!"

"Relax, at least we won and we're all fine. That's all that matters!" Peppy  
replied as Krystal and Fox returned to Sauria. Falco and Slippy left for  
the Great Fox and left them alone-they knew the planet held a lot of  
sentimental value to Fox and Krystal.

LATER...

"It's nice to be back after all this... Feels great." Fox remarked as he  
walked around Thorntail Hollow with Krystal.

"Yes, but where is Tricky? I don't see him anywhere..."

"He'll show up soon..." Fox said as he looked around, but something caught  
his attention. He looked at a tall Sharpclaw standing on a cliff, staring  
at the ocean of Cape Claw and dressed in combat attire: A green spandex suit  
with white lines around the arms and legs that covered him from neck to toe  
and exposed just the tail. Something that caught their attention was that  
the build was very muscular and detailed-to Fox, it was too familiar. He  
was wearing a blaster in his hands; it looked a lot like Fox's, but with the  
exception that it was white instead of its usual gray scheme, and, from what  
he could tell, it could equip more energy cartridges than the team's, which  
allowed for faster firing and charging.

"Hey, ready?" The dinosaur shouted at a place and person neither of the  
foxes could see.

"Here they come!" A low, teenager-like voice shouted as some disk-like  
devices came up flying in the air. The shooter aimed and took out all four  
of them, but nearly didn't have time to shoot the other seven disks that  
followed. "Nice shooting, Dad!"

"Yeah, I guess that's enough for today! Go tell your Mother I'll be there  
for dinner soon!"

"'Kay!"

The Sharpclaw jumped down and landed in front of Fox, a short distance  
between them.

"Nice shooting there..." Fox complimented as the Sharpclaw rose from the  
ground.

"Gee. Thanks, uh..." He looked straight at Fox and froze. So did Fox and  
Krystal. Five seconds of silence were all that stood between them and  
words.

"Fox?" The Sharpclaw asked, finally grinning after the dead silence.

"...Janus?" Fox asked afterwards, reacting the same way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2: Oh, joy, a reunion. Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please  
review and see you soon!**


	2. Major Apoplexy Part One

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-07-26**

**Finished: 2005-08-01**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are legal property of Nintendo; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters are property of their original owners and used with permission.**

**A/U: Hello! I finally got some free time in my hands and wrote the latest chapter, or at least the first part of it. And yeah, I really enjoyed writing this one; it's a bit funny but at the same time a bit educational. So, enjoy and please R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Major Apoplexy, part 1 of 2**

"Well, I'll be, if it isn't Mr. Hero himself. What brings you over here, Fox?" Janus finally asked after handing Fox a warm smile.

"Heh, long time no see. Just visiting, you might say. But I haven't had the time to do so though... Anyway, what have you been up to?" Fox asked as Janus and Krystal waved at each other with a warm 'hi.'

"Well, I've been up to a few things. I'm taking care of the planet, I'm in close contact with Dad, and I'm a father now... It's been crazy..."

Fox gasped and so did Krystal at the mention of the word father. "Whoa, _that _was a surprise. Congrats! You'll make a good father!" Fox said as he and Janus shook hands strongly, sharing the same ounce of gratitude they once felt when they first met.

"Well, thank you! But... This isn't your typical son."

"What do you mean, 'typical'? Has something happened?" Krystal asked, her concern taking the best of her feelings.

"Well, yes and no."

Both members of Star Fox were too quiet to even understand. Janus was speaking practically in riddles. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Fox asked after being stumped in the statement.

Suddenly, a familiar voice emanated from behind them, and they knew who it was all too well. "He means that our son is strangely growing at a faster rate than usual, and has already reached teenage."

Fox and Krystal looked at each other in worry. They had witnessed many strange and unusual events, such as Pigma being consumed by the Aparoids and many other things, but they hadn't been prepared for something such as _this._ It was a shock: Something they could barely handle deep inside them.

"However, there is a catch," Janus continued, Fox looking at him, ready for any other shocks, "and it's that he's, well... Frozen."

"_Frozen?_" Now they were lost.

"What I mean is, he reached teenage after about two months ago and since then, he's been stuck there. He won't age, and we have no scientific explanation for this."

"Oh, my, it must have been hard for you..." Krystal said apologetically, but Janus shook his head.

"Not at all, hon, instead, it was easier because what we taught him, he quickly picked up and now, we can't explain why on Lylat he's as smart, if not smarter--"

"Hey! Don't overdo it, Cecilia!" Janus shouted in disgust, probably envious, or proud; it was hard to tell according to Krystal's eyes.

"—than his father. Quite the event, really, and he's pretty strong as well. We have, until now, no theories, but we're studying them to see what we can come up with." Cecilia finished as Fox and Krystal sighed in relief after thinking it was some sort of accident.

"Well, at least there's nothing wrong with him, and that's a good thing," Fox finally said after being silent for the time being, "but something that puzzles me is, how _did _this happen?"

"It's just like we said, we don't really know how it happened. It was an unusual event," Janus replied as Fox nodded, "but you're not the only who's confused, because everyone here is. Not even Dad was able to figure this out. No one knows how this happened. It's a rather freaky thing, we can't understand this..."

Krystal smiled as she looked up to them. "Say, I would like to meet him, I still don't believe it, and I need to see it myself."

"We know. We knew you'd ask, and I was thinking the same thing. So, why don't we go meet him?" Cecilia proposed as Fox felt a bit better about it.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

The four started down the dusty road, admiring the fruits of their efforts back in the times of the Aparoid Invasion. "Hey, I was wondering, where were you guys when the Aparoids attacked?" Fox asked as Janus looked back, his usual, tender smile staring back.

"Well, we were back at Walled City taking care of the King's family. Tricky's Dad was terrible wounded, since he fought them all."

"A pity, he is a strong one... He shouldn't have done so... I hope he's alright..." Krystal said in earnest, wondering where they were now. However, that raised another question. "Oh, by the way, where is Tricky?"

"Well, right now he's patrolling Cape Claw, swearing he'd stop playing the kiddy act again." Janus frowned. "He's going at it, but I don't see the point in saying such things. It wasn't his fault."

"Oh." The two arrived back at the newest village of the planet, the Sharpclaw Forest; a lush forest set a couple of miles further away than Lightfoot Village. Several houses lay atop the trees, with all sorts of bridges interconnecting them. People of all races were around the place, some buying all sorts of new things from Sharpclaw merchants, others just visiting.

"Well, this is it: Sharpclaw Forest."

"...Whoa..." Fox and Krystal were speechless. Fox couldn't help but look around in surprise.

"It's so beautiful..." Krystal commented silently, sort of saying it to herself. She didn't have the heart to say that the place was wonderful. Technology, she noticed, also had a place in the forest, for several wires connected the houses to a power generator a bit further away, with a large antenna which served to attract television and communication options. Obviously Janus's doing. Suddenly his sight was turned to a younger Sharpclaw, obviously looking like Janus. His green skin shone with the evening sun's light, his black vest and pants glistening with it, and his white boots and silver chain introduced him as he spoke to younger kids of all sorts of races and ages, his gentle, green eyes showing affection for the younger.

"Now, can any of you tell me what's the answer of (X - 144)²?" It asked as one of the younger kids, a horse, raised his hand.

"Uh, is it (X - 12) (X -12)?" The child asked as the teacher grinned.

"Yeah! That's it! But you're missing one vital thing in the equation. Can you kids guess what it is?" A rhinoceros raised his hand and answered.

"Um, one of them is negative and the other is positive, right?"

"Yeah, that's it! I guess that's it for today, so why don't you go home and take a rest? I'll see you guys later!" The kids quickly got up and ran away as they played around, the teacher looking at them with a smug face. "Heh, nice kids..."

Fox was staring at the mini-class dumbfounded. "_That's_ him? B-But he's an adult by now!"

"I know. Yo, Dim! Come here for a moment!" Janus called out to the Sharpclaw, who turned and smiled warmly as he ran up to his father.

"Yeah, what's up, Dad?"

"Dimitri, let me introduce you to some friends of mine. If it wasn't for them, neither you nor your mother would be standing here. These are Fox McCloud and Krystal, from Star Fox. Guys, this is my offspring, Dimitri, although we often call him Dim to make it shorter."

"Oh, hello! It's an honor to meet you..." The younger dinosaur said shyly.

"Oh, don't mind him; he's a bit shy..." Cecilia added, Dimitri gasping.

"Mom!"

"Oh, don't be such a tightwad!" Suddenly, an alarm sounded across the place. "Janus!"

"Janus, what's wrong!" Fox asked alarmed. Janus looked up and so did his son.

"Bounty hunters..."

--------

**Well, this entry was short, but it was something I enjoyed, since it was a long time since I wrote. Please read and review, thanks for reading, and see you next time!**

**Apoplexy- Lack of blood flow to the brain, causing severe cerebral damage. The cause for this word being in the title will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	3. Major Apoplexy Part Two

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-08-08**

**Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are legal property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters are property of their owners and used with permission, when applicable.**

**Author's Note: Well, this will be the only update we'll see for some time (not as long, since I'm in college) due to the fact that it's back-to-school for me. However, I was able to put this up in the school lab, so we owe me for it, LOL. Well, here is part 2 of Major Apoplexy!**

**Chapter 2: Major Apoplexy, Part 2 of 2**

"Bounty hunters? What is this all of a sudden?" Krystal asked as the people quickly hid inside their houses. Fox looked around in a stream of confusion, desperate.

"Need some help?" Fox inquired, father and son shaking their heads in unison.

"No, we'll take care of it. This isn't normal..." Janus stated quietly as they froze on the sound of several steps coming from the forest. Grass felt the mighty steps of mysterious people as they moved across the plains and forest grounds.

"These bounty hunters have been bothering us for the last three weeks, demanding our minerals in exchange for the people's safety, but..." Dimitri was cut off as a band of chimpanzees blazed onto the village, landing on the ground.

"...They _had_ to be apes." Fox complained as their leader, clad completely in black, stepped forward.

"So! Brought the camaraderie, eh? Well, we can't let you do so!" The ape taunted, slowly but surely provoking Janus.

"We don't need to use friends as a shield to take you down." Dimitri taunted back as he took a step forward. Janus gasped.

"Dimitri!"

"Cut it out, I'll be fine."

He approached the animal as he slowly took a few steps forward, being careful not to anger him. "A brat challenging me? Heh, fish in a barrel! I'll take care of you!"

"Please, don't insult me!" The two suddenly ran at each other and started to block fists and kicks, for they were engaged in a wild fight to determine which race was dominant and which was the recessive one.

"Dimitri, _stop!_"

"Will you just shut up already and let me finish him?" Dimitri paid no attention as he continued to decimate the imbecile responsible for the pain caused to the people. The monkey let out grunts of effort as he tried to beat Dimitri at his own game, constantly aiming but missing instead. Dimitri was clever; he wasn't actually _hurting _him, he was only distracting him long enough for the ape to give up.

"Agh, w-what is this kid?"

"Who, me? Just another brat." Dimitri decided he had enough of this, so he just hit the mammal in his face in an apoplectic way before he turned and returned to his parent's side. "Come back whenever you want, we'll treat you to a cup of tea, OK?"

The animals had no choice. "Retreat! We'll get you for this, kid!" The enemies turned and retreated, not to return again. At least, for a while.

"I'm done, I'll go take a bath." Dimitri just up and left the room, possibly hoping for a rest. His inner apoplexy was just too much to bear. But suddenly... **"Argh, what the...?"** He knelt on the ground and panted, his heart racing at a much too fast rate. Cecilia and Krystal froze. Fox and Janus yelled his name as they ran up to him.

"Hey, kid, you alright? Talk to us!" Fox asked as Janus started to check Dimitri's vital signs.

**"He's having a heart attack and his vital signs are dropping!"** Fox determined this was the last thing they'd need.

---------------------------

**A/U 2: The word 'Apoplexy' actually has more than one meaning. According to in medical terms, Apoplexy is used as a word for describing a heart stroke, but it is also used to describe inner bleeding of an organ. For example, bleeding within the kidneys can be called _renal apoplexy_. However, in literary terms, apoplexy means 'furious, enraged.' Thanks to Wikipedia for the info.**

**Well, after clearing this up, I just thought I wanted to thank those who have been reading this fanfic until now. It really means a lot to me. Well, see ya next chapter!**


	4. Bloody Turn of Events

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-08-18**

**Finished: 2005-08-20**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are legal property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters in this story are property of their respective owners and used with permission.**

**A/U: Well, hello firstly! I finally had some free time to write, so I'll write this first and try my very best to update my other stories; it's been a really long time since I last touched them. OK, I showed my first Star Fox fanfic, which I have documented in my personal portfolio, to my Intermediate English teacher, and he became interested. So we're planning to do some sort of writer's club, because they found other writers in the English groups (not fanfic writers but I don't mind at all!), so this means something big will happen soon. Now, on to the fic, and to those who read, I am begging you, _please review this fanfic, even if you're no author in the site!_ This will motivate me to continue, and it improves me as well, I assure you. Thank you again for reading this fanfic!**

**Chapter 3: Bloody turn of events**

"_What?_ His life signs are dropping?" The leader inquired as Janus bent down to check the young dinosaur's body. His muscles were battered from the outlandish game he was playing with the ruffians, his pulse was failing and his eyes were blank, rolled all the way up, making him look dead.

"He needs help! This hasn't happened before!"

"Never before?"

"Of course, damn it! I gotta help him!"

"Fox, wait, we could..." Krystal suggested, but Fox was confused for a few seconds until he caught on.

"That might work after all!" Fox turned to his comm., and called in Slippy- he was the only one who could possibly help him. "Slippy, I need you here _now_!"

Slippy's voice came in with concern. "Fox?"

"It's Janus's kid; he's in grave danger!"

"But I'm no doctor!"

Fox cut him off with a snarl. "But you can offer technical assistance!"

Slippy felt silent upon the order, for he knew Fox was right. "I'm on my way, Fox, hold on!" In an instant, Fox turned to Janus as he helped carry Dimitri away into Janus's hut, decorated inside with all sorts of items related to Sauria: Pendants, chains, rings, charms... The variety was infinite, but one of the precious belongings stood out: On a table near a queen-sized bed with a green-and-yellow cushion was a frame with a picture of Janus with his father, now ex-General Scales and Cecilia when she was pregnant.

And on another frame was a picture of Dimitri. Fox couldn't help but look at it for a short time after putting Dimitri on the bed. Fox thought about the picture for a few seconds as Janus was looking for medical equipment on a nearby locker. _The picture was taken recently, since Dimitri looks like he does right now, _the mercenary pondered as he looked at the picture. Dimitri was wearing an ebony cowboy-like suit at the top, zipper open at the middle and apparently wearing some sort of necklace that had a silver, metallic red-eye on it. Dimitri's white spandex shorts melded with the suit well and his black boots were just perfect for the clothes.

Suddenly, however, he heard what seemed to be an Arwing outside. _Good, Slippy's here. This should be okay, I suppose. The last thing we need right now is a kid dying, especially when he's not even one year old. But I trust his father._

"You didn't need to call him, you know. It'll be all right," Janus absent-mindedly remarked.

"You can't do this alone. You know that better than anyone!"

"But I can't depend on people!"

"Doesn't matter, we're helping." A few seconds later, just as Janus was ready, Slippy entered with a small machine, one the team knew all too well.

"This should tell us how he's doing; I thought you might need it!" Janus couldn't feel more thankful. It had been a while since he used one of those.

"Thanks, it should be helpful." Janus quickly put on his lab clothes (just a white robe and gloves) and approached his son, but then... **Boom! **"W-What the?"

"Janus, we're in trouble, it's them again!" Cecilia's voice rang through a speaker as her husband realized and understood what was going on.

"When did you get there? I didn't see you! Damn, they don't know when to quit!" Janus quickly rushed to the door but Fox stopped him cold.

"You stay here and help him; we'll take care of them."

"Thanks, Fox, I owe you one. I just wish everything was done in better circumstances..." Janus turned back to his doing as Slippy and Fox, blasters in hand, ran outside hastily. _Please come back safe. You'll be needed..._

Fox and Slippy were already blasting several mercenaries as they fired back with whatever they had. "Slippy, take the guys in the left flank, I'll take center and right!"

"Got it, Fox! I'll take care of them! Eat this, space scum!" The lonesome units moved in their own respective directions, releasing a wave of unholy fire from their weapons.

Meanwhile, Fox was having his load of trouble as he fired at the enemies around him, being careful not to get hit himself. "This is crazy! How many of them are there?"

"More than even I can count, Fox! Be on your guard!" Peppy warned, but Fox was too busy defending himself to listen.

However, a large structure caught his eye. "A generator! If I can blow that up, they'll have little energy to go on!" Fox took that chance. He could barely feel his feet while he ran towards the generator, grenade in hand. "Take... _this!_" Fox launched the grenade high in the air, synchronizing it with time. As soon as the explosive reached ground, a mass explosion took place, and he cheered on. "Yes, that'll teach you a pair of things!"

However, Fox looked up and saw airships firing at the battlefield, obviously aiming at him. He quickly ran and took cover behind one of the trees nearby. He turned on his comm. and sent a distress signal to Falco. "Falco, we need air support, there're air fighters everywhere!"

"Gotcha, just make sure to be alive by the time I get there, otherwise the sight of myself won't be pretty."

"Look, just get here, we're in a pinch!" He turned it off but the minute his mind was turned back onto the battlefield, a blast hit the ground near him, sending him with a scream to a nearby tree, where he nearly lost consciousness, had he not covered himself and braced for impact. He slowly opened his dazed eyes and looked up: A mercenary airship was greeting him, and it was pretty much like the ones of the Sargasso mercenaries, only green.

It slowly started to charge up its blaster as it aimed at point-blank range at the fox. "Well, this is charming... Guess that guy's got nothing else to do, huh?"

However, just as the ship's beam was charged to the max, several blasts, coming from both air and land, pierced its outer casing and erased it from existence. "Wha...? Who... did that?"

"Alright, fox-head, I warned you but **no**, no one listens to the bird. Dumb foxes..."

"Heh... Just in time, Falco..."

"Did you honestly think we'd leave you behind, especially me?" Fox's sight slowly turned black as he figured out who it was.

"I... Didn't say that, Krystal..." Fox passed out from exhaustion-the explosion was too much, and he barely made it alive.

"Well, he's out for the count. He should be fine here..." Krystal realized just how careless Fox would tend to get, even if he had a famous name.

"You'll need some help. I'd feel insulted if you say no!"

Krystal giggled a little when she heard the complaint. "No, Janus, your muscles can't do anything now. Stay there with your son."

"He's fine, we just stabilized him."

"Doesn't matter, he needs you anyway. Don't worry, we'll handle this."

"Well, just don't say I didn't warn you." His voice was cut off when he said that, but a second later it came back again. "One more thing: I am insulted." Now he left and meant it.

"Rest for now, Fox, I'll take care of it!" She ran outside and was greeted by a group of mercenaries. "If you will try to kill me, I guarantee you a 1 percent of success. Now who's first?" All of them took a step forward. "Well, this was a bit unexpected." They suddenly opened fire at her, nearly hitting her _and_ Fox. She ran inside and took cover. "There's too many of them!" But then gunfire was heard. Heavy fire rang as voices shouted in pain. She poked her head out and the shock was too much to bear: Someone was firing at the mercenaries with a machine gun; all she could see were figures flying in pain. It was a whole army, and she questioned the identity of the person who was single-handedly firing.

But then, the mystery person stopped firing, and the area was surrounded by a brown mist caused by the dirt in the ground. Her eyes were dazed temporarily since some of the dust got into her eyes. As she struggled to clear her sight, Krystal saw momentarily the figure. And she was too shocked to believe who was the one wearing an ebony machine gun with ivory-colored lines at its sides in his arms. And she knew who it was perfectly.

"...I told you I was offended."

"You're just like an incorrigible child; you never listen to anyone!"

**Well, I guess that's it for now; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. However, I actually had a writer's block on this one, but I thought this shocking turn of events up as I tried to continue it. Not that Falco was part of the plan, though (LOL). Well, thank you very much, please review, and see you on the next chapter!**


	5. Dimitri: Merc in Training 1

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: ****Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-09-01**

**Finished: 2005-09-14**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are legal property of Nintendo; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters present in this story are property of their owners and used with permission, when applicable.**

**A/N: Hello again. Well it took me long enough, but I have finally been able to update this after we moved to a new house. If my memory is still in its place, Dimitri's life was in danger, and therefore he had to be saved. However, after stabilizing the Sharpclaw, Fox and Co. was in a pinch, for a bunch of bad guys attacked the village. Fox and Slippy went in to try to stop the raid but were unsuccessful. Fox being knocked out, Falco and Krystal come to his aid, only to see things have become worse for them. Krystal checks on Fox, who is barely breathing; at that same moment, unfortunately, more of the renegade gunners showed up and tried to kill her, only to find punishment in the hands of a heroic figure: Janus himself. **

**I'd also like to take this chance to thank the _only writers _who have reviewed this: ****Wolfox Okamichan**** and ****Fenryr Hellfyre****. Thank you. **

**Chapter 4: Dimitri: Ultimate In-Training Mercenary, Part 1 of 2**

"What do you mean, **I can't? **I want to repay Fox for what he did for us!"

"No. Too dangerous." Janus's tone clearly clarified everything: He refused to let his boy become a mercenary like Fox.

"Oh, come on! Weren't you one before for the **same stupid reasons?**"

Janus raised an eyebrow at the question. "It was different. If I hadn't done so then neither you nor your mother would be standing here now."

"But still! You got to help people! Why can't I?"

"First, you're too young. Second, you have no reason to attack others and even kill them. Lastly, it's because I say so."

"Please, let me go! I just--"

Janus stood up from his chair and looked at him in his eyes, irritated now. **"Listen kid, you don't know anything. You know nothing about this unsympathetic reality. You're starting out in life, and you already want to die?"**

Dimitri was resolute to go, even if it meant giving his Dad a bad day. **"You know you won't evade this. It _will_ happen eventually."**

That did it. Janus was between the sword and his son's life as his hands tried to drain air out of his lungs with the neck. **"And I'll be there to stop it!"**

"Stop it, you two, you're not helping!" Cecilia's voice pleaded, putting an instant stop to the conversation. Janus looked at her eyes with deceitful intent, telling her almost mentally he wanted to kill his son for asking a rather 'foolhardy' question. He let him go and walked out grumbling to himself silently. Dimitri ran to his room, shut the door and locked it. From inside, screams, grunts and sounds of things falling apart articulated just how angry he was. "Oh dear... Quite the boy he's been raising."

Meanwhile, outside, Fox didn't know where to start. This was so sudden for Janus, especially now when it was only a year. Just when everything seemed to stay there, a voice quietly spoke. "...Remember when we first met back at that temple?"

Fox was a little astounded by the question. He never heard him ask this before. "Yeah, why?"

The father sighed and tried to weep, but was unable to in the end. "Well, I just wanted to remember."

"Why did you want to? If you put it that way it'll have no connotation."

"I know... My son already wants to be like his old man. Get into fights easily without thinking, break a few bones, and leave splinters of bones around..." His voice swiftly rose. **"Dammit, he's just a kid!" **His fist met with a nearby wall once he finished saying that sentence. His aggravation at such an intricate affair was very evident.

Fox virtually had no breath after that. "But he already desires to set his life. And everyone does that too."

"But there's a discrepancy: He'll be a slaughterer that way."

"No, he won't. It's neither in his objectives nor his sight."

"What...?" Janus was too consternated to even talk. "Look, I know what he wants, but it's just... It's too sudden."

"**Sudden?"** Fox was officially humored by that. He managed to let out a slightly low chuckle before going on; after listening to Janus growl, of course. "He's already mature enough to know what he wants. It's only fair he does."

"But I... I don't want him to go."

"I understand how you feel. But this is a time that everyone faces. If you made your choice when you met me, then why can't he do his choice?" Something they didn't seem to realize with their sharp reflexes was that Dimitri was hidden in a corner, listening softly and fighting the stream from his eyes. "Now, I'll ask you two things and I'll be done. Do you love him as a father? And right now, if you do, what does your inner you want to do?"

"I... Fox, I..." He didn't know what to answer.

"Take your time, you'll need it." Fox turned and walked to the guest room to get some rest for the day. He had only just recovered, and with a headache from the earlier knockout, he seriously had to. Dimitri was quick enough to run to his room and hide.

"Did he... really think so well about me?" On the other hand, Janus was too helpless as a father. "Well this sucks. Now he doesn't even know what to do with me. What an amateur."

Later that night, Janus couldn't sleep. Flashbacks of what happened before just refused to leave him alone...

"_Hey, Dad, I was just wondering..."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I wish I could repay Fox for what he did for us."_

"_How do you want to?"_

"_I'll resume it in one question. You think I can go with him?"_

"_What? Go with him? But why?"_

"_I want to learn of this stuff, so I can help out, just like you did... Can I be like him, at least...? At least until this is over?"_

"_**What?"**_

He slowly got up and put on a robe, being careful not to disturb his wife. He walked out of the room and went outside to the balcony. He was surprised to see Dimitri in one of the chairs of the balcony set, reading a book about gun-building. "Can't sleep?" He asked softly, not wanting to remember about before. 

"...Hey, dad." Dimitri felt the same way; besides, he couldn't oppose his father's orders. He knew it was for the best and not because Janus wanted to make his life miserable. "Guess we're in the same place now, huh?"

The scientist sat beside him and looked up at the stars, trying to forget about the past events. "Yeah, torn between 2 things at once. Nice way to end a day."

The two looked up meanwhile. The galactic bodies seemed enough to lull them into sleep, but they weren't willing to go to bed. "Dad... Can I tell you something?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's okay if you don't want me to go. I know you mean it for the good of the two of us."

Janus thought about it again. He simply loved him. He didn't want him to go. But deep inside, _he_ wanted to do so too. He only realized it either too belatedly or too quickly. Now his mind was spellbound between 2 decisions. Two decisions he'd lament anyway if he didn't follow the other. "You know, I was thinking, and maybe you're right. I can't stop you from doing the things you want. It's just... It's just so soon..."

"But it's not, Dad!" Dimitri's tone suggested support for him, but he nearly didn't perceive it. "Just think about it. You're considered necessary again. And the worst thing about it is that you might not be able to do it this time."

Janus grinned when he heard the last sentence. And he felt insulted. "Don't offend me, kid."

"See what I mean? You're a bit overconfident. No, wait. That's an irony: You're _too_ confident."

"Oh? Well, how about you yourself?"

"Me? Well of course I'm confident, but I can't really say anything until I see what happens for me."

"Oh. Well, how nice."

"What is?"

"You're absconding."

"Yeah. Right."

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"I really want to help out, you know. I'm tired of taking a back seat on things."

"Who _said _you're being ignored?"

"No one, I'm just saying I should be more considered for things."

"Then you're saying we forget you, only in a _circumlocutory_ way."

"In a what?"

"I meant indirect, kid."

"Oh."

They were now on the floor, just looking at the nightly darkness above them. They felt pursued: Chased by some poltergeist that refused to let them handle things right. And they were so miserable about it.

"So, what do we do?" Dimitri at last asked after five minutes that seemed to be a full day.

The other sighed, not wanting to decide now. "I don't know... I feel so... Lost. I'm in a daze, can't set things straight."

"Well, what a coincidence, I felt that way too."

"You do? Well, this is fun." Janus slowly and yet loudly yawned as his hands left the back of his head. "We should get some shut-eye; we don't want to remember these past... heavenly deviations."

"I guess I don't, either... It's not important, anyway."

"Yeah... I guess." Dimitri's Dad was the first to leave for bed. The teen wasn't in the mood to leave. He just wanted to look up again. Look up and dream. Dream of the day when all things on the world could be allies again. And so his mind was set. "Oh what the Hell? Where's the danger in some good ol' fun?"

**The next day...**

Now it was just him and the woodblock. His eye was set on making a hole in it. He pulled the trigger, but the recoil was too much, even for his indulgent strength. Dimitri was knocked down as the shot he fired from his blaster hit a nearby tree instead. "Argh... They're quite the weapons... I should--"

"—Try holding it in a stronger grip. Otherwise, you're bound to fail again and again." The voice shocked him to the point of impression. Dimitri turned and saw a figure all too familiar to him. And beside him was another one, familiar as well.

"You... You mean it? It... Really means a lot to me."

"Sure, now here, let's sign you in for Gun Management 0101 and Basic Responsibility 0101."

**Well... This was fun. I hope this was of your interest. As of right now I am trying my very best to update all of my other fanfics, but I honestly have a writer's block for all of them. I have some ideas for Digimon Revolution but I can't write anything until I get some of my life's lines in order. Oh well. See you soon. ,**


	6. Dimitri: Merc in Training 2

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**  
By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**  
Started: 2005-10-01**

**Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are legal property of Nintendo; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters portrayed here are property of their owners and used with permission, when applicable.**

**A/U: Hello there! Here is part 2 of chapter 4, which concentrates on Dimitri's 'training' as he starts his own pathway toward his uncertain future.**

**Chapter 4: Dimitri: Ultimate In-Training Mercenary, Part 2 of 2**

Nothing could break it now. His sight was focused on the single log about three or four yards away from him. "Alright, ready?"

"Just yell already!"

**"Bang!"** A loud yell was heard as he pulled the trigger, holding the recoil as a phosphorescent beam emanated from the blaster, piercing it with a small hole. Smoke generated quickly as Dimitri looked at the slowly burning material that now lay on the floor. He had been at it for about three or four days, and as far as his trainers could see, improvement was running out of room. His aim became deadly, and it was evident in all of the logs and discs he had single-handedly shot with merciless accuracy.

**"Psst!" **His sight turned up in a blur as his eyes caught sight of several items being thrown up. His own hands did everything as he let them flow, taking hold of his feelings as they destroyed each target in the air, either bringing them to the floor or 'telling' them to fly away as they were swatted.

"Well, someone's been well trained. We really don't have anything else to teach, do we Janus?" Fox remarked as the father stepped out of nearby bushes, panting.

"Geez, you're pretty optimistic; I'm dead tired and out of Frisbees to throw!"

"_Discs, _father. _Discs._"

"Fine, fine; it's still the same to me!"

Dimitri shrugged as he turned in direction of their home. "I'm kinda tired too, I'll go to bed. Night!" He politely stated as he walked back home.

"You know," Fox said as he approached Janus and patted his shoulder, "he's really something as a son. Who knows?"

"Yes, maybe I overreacted to the whole thing. This might just do some good to him."

* * *

**Later that night**

_"So... You love me?"_

_"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm doing this?"_

_  
"Just... Don't go. Please, I'm begging you."_

_"But if I don't go save my family, who will?"_

_"I'll go, as long as I don't lose you, Dimitri!"_

_"I can't, Karen!"_

_"But—Aiiiiieeee!"_

**_"Karen!"_**

**"No!"** His whole body's sweat was slowly running down his body as he panted heavily and very quickly. Slowly, relief possessed him. "Whew, just a nightmare. But... Who was that woman...? And..." He looked up. "Why do I treat her like my lover or something? I've never met her..."

He sat straight on his canopy bed and hid his face in the palms of his talons with a long sigh. _"Is this... A vision?"_

_

* * *

_

**The next day**

"Okay, this is the last course. We do hope you're ready, 'cause we did all the work instead of Fox," a complaining Falco explained as he pointed Dimitri towards a full course which stretched all over the forest, on top of and across trees and to the finish line, which, ironically, was his house's balcony, "and you have a limit of about five minutes. Well, ready?" Before he got an answer, Dimitri was already sprinting towards his goal, giving Falco and the other two a sense of commitment. Falco reacted and looked at Krystal atop a tree. **"Start counting! Start counting!"** Krystal nodded and activated a timer as Dimitri officially started his final stroll.

He quickly took out the blaster Fox gave him as he saw targets in the path ahead. His trigger was busy firing a stream of beams as they hit their targets on time. _"Good, just a bazillion more to go. I just hope my stupid legs are fast enough."_

"Think he'll make it?" Falco asked as Fox shrugged. "What? That's your response?" His surprised tone made the fact that Fox didn't want to jump to conclusions evident.

"Only one way to know, right?"

Meanwhile, Dimitri was busy climbing a tree as he also fired in the other direction at all targets visible. They were so tangible and yet fragile, he almost pitied them, but this was no time to think about it. Time quickly faded away as he climbed and shot in unison, his desperation starting to get the best of him. Once he was at the top, he used a vine close to him to swing himself across the chasm with one hand, the other doing the shooting. Finally he got to the other side and slid down another vine as he fired again, quickly becoming a routine. _"This is getting boring..."_

_"_How much more left?" Fox inquired to Krystal as she looked at the timer.

_"_Just thirty more seconds! I think he'll make it!" Her hopes for him were showing as Cecilia, who was watching everything from the nearby tree Krystal was in, heard. She knelt speechless on the tree's strongest branch as Dimitri ran around and fired like a maniac, ironically hitting everything.

_"Arg, I'm not going to make it!"_ At long last his hurry and worry arose as he started to lose concentration, barely hitting the moving targets that made his life impossible in previous situations. However, they were soon gone as he noticed his house was just around a corner. _"Yes, almost there!"_

**"Ten seconds!" **Krystal and Cecilia crossed their fingers as Dimitri turned the long corner, almost falling as he slipped on the devious dirt. He entered in and quickly located his bedroom, yelling as he jumped on his bed, _"Home free!"_

**"He made it! By nearly two seconds!"**

**Yay****, three seconds! Whew, this was an adrenaline-filled joyride wasn't it? Please review and see you soon!**


	7. The man who would be king

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-10-07**

**Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters are property of their owners and used with permission, when applicable.**

**A/U: Hello again. Here I am, updating the fic after a long week of college torture. This week's been total heck, what with all the walking around and schoolwork, but hey, there's always free time for things, right? Now that I finally had some free time on my hands, I have some new ideas to continue. Without further ado, here is chapter 5. By the way, review please.**

******Chapter 5: "The man who would be King"**

"Well, your training is officially over. Now you're on a higher rank, I guess..." Dimitri thought to himself that night, expectation refusing to let him rest. "But, now how can I really test myself? Quite the bugger..." He looked outside at the cold, uninviting night. His mind could only process the words, _"I am bored,"_ but he didn't mind. He got up from bed slowly and just put on a blue shirt with a pair of pants that also had a military-style coloring that blended properly with nearly any surrounding, at least from his point of view.

He took his blaster and quietly left the room. He passed by his parent's room, where only Janus's snoring was heard. He grinned a little as he silently tiptoed outside. He felt free when his paws touched the cold, humid soil. From there on, no one would care about what he did, so he stepped out into the uninviting, solemn forest. Fortunately he'd have no problem navigating at night, since he knew this area like his own hand. Winds shook the trees violently as he shuddered at the same time. "Gee, the forest is surely uneasy today... Problem is, I feel that way too," he admitted uneasily as he strode through the leafy invitation. His face turned from side to side, up and down, and straight forward as he explored the strange forest, feeling someone was watching. In reality, it was happening. A shadowy figure hid in the woods, looking at him, exploring him, feeling his presence.

Suddenly, a twig was heard around. Dimitri turned immediately as he drew his weapon and looked around. "Who's there? Speak up!" No response was heard, to which he sighed. _"Must be hearing things..."_ He resumed his walking, and soon he came upon a river, adorned by the silver tears of the moon and the dark cheers of night. Dimitri looked around and saw an olive-green part of meadow with some flowers on it. He nodded as he walked to it and sat softly. His sight paid attention to the velvet river, thinking silently about the last days. He remembered all of the moments he lived through with Fox and his father.

He slowly fell back as drowsiness left a mark in him, making him uneasy. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, feeling a cool wind blow over his body as he shuddered a little. _"Gah, it's cold. Maybe I should've... Oh, forget it, I'm staying here..."_

And so he did. Asleep, his mind drifted off to a world of dreams only possible in fantasy. He dreamed of how his life would be like. But out of the blue, a sound like a twig was stepped on made him wake up as he looked around, shaken from the sudden awakening. "Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed and dangerous!" No response again. He scratched his head, confused. "What's going on today? What _is_ it?" He looked at the river again and realized someone had been invading his privacy. He didn't know what exactly, or how he knew, but he just did. Immediately afterwards, he quickly got up, did a back flip and surprised the eavesdropper as he subdued it on the floor. The target struggled but eventually renounced.

"Gotcha! Thought you were gonna--" He fell silent as he was immediately taken aback by what his eyes seemed to project: a cat, adorned with velvety eyes whose irises were staring back at him captivated, along with yellow, soft fur with some violet streaks on the face, and who wore a white suit with red jean shorts and gray sandals.

"Um, is this any way to treat a woman?" She asked in annoyance as he reacted.

"Well, you _were_ spying on me. And why were you doing so? You're just a girl!"

"No, I'm not. How old are you?"

"None of your business, kitty." He said, trying to evade his age.

"Why won't you tell me?" She grinned at him when she asked. "Maybe you're just fifteen and won't tell me?"

_"No! I can't let her know! I can't! But yet, I... I... What's... going on...?"_ He tried hard not to fall for her and let her know of his 'condition', but to his dismay, he was already facing such a fate. Her graceful beauty and gentle disposition captivated him so, while, on her side, the mystery person was attracted to his rugged, brawny and mature look, yet had no idea of his truthful age.

_"Well, isn't this grand? I was about to leave from boredom, but now I don't want to. Now I just... I..."_ She refused to let go of this moment, especially considering that, to be a dinosaur, he looked just as magnificent as any gallant from Corneria or Katina. Their looks soon started to come closer as his exhausted pants met her calm breathing. Before they realized it, the worlds they knew were long gone as his hard but somehow gentle lips met hers.

For a fair share of minutes all they knew was each other. Their own joys were the only presence in the forest as they soon knew a whole new world- one that they hadn't seen before, especially Dimitri. He had never fallen in love with anyone; this was his first time. They had just met and they were already giving their first kiss.

******Several minutes later**

"So, you live around here, or did you just move? I hadn't seen you here before," he asked her while they sat on the spot he found earlier. She stared at the lake thoughtfully.

"Not really, I had just moved. I live with my parents in the south border, that's why I probably didn't attract much attention."

"Oh? But that area's not very convenient for living. I mean, it's in the residential area but... it's a bit dangerous because of the animals."

"I can manage; I'm experienced as an explorer myself."

"But, why live so far away?"

"It's not that I'm antisocial or anything, because it's the exact opposite, but I just don't want to attract attention."

"Well, you can go to the central area where I live. There aren't many people there and they're not a bad bunch, so you should move there."

"Might as well consider it, it was getting a bit lonely anyway. By the way, the only introduction we had was a kiss, so, let's be more polite. What's your name?"

"Oh, right... Well, so far my name's Dimitri," he replied, but she chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Hee, 'so far?' Why that statement?"

"Humor. You have yet to tell me yours."

"I'm Karen. I used to live in the turbulent outskirts of Fortuna but moved here because it was too cold and it was getting boring anyway, so..."

"I know, Fortuna can be a bit of a bother to live in anyway. Not that I've been there though."

"You haven't gotten off this planet, have you?" He wanted to weep, but his subconscious refused to do so.

"Nope... And I haven't even lived for a year--" She winced and stared, confused. He knew he made a mistake. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have mentioned that..."

"No wait, please tell me. What did you mean?" She looked at him, waiting an explanation.

At first hesitant, he explained the story: how he grew up so quickly, how he matured and how he came to be what he was now. "...And that's how I'm standing here now. Confusing, I know, but fate dictated it was to be this way."

She was completely dumbfounded; this was something you wouldn't see every day. _"How...? That's impossible. But hey, this only makes the guy more interesting, does it?"_ She had finally spoken up after being silent for a while. "I must honestly confess I have never heard such a story."

He chuckled a bit. "Of course not; I just told you."

"I didn't mean it that way; I meant that you don't really listen to such a tale everyday. I think--" A nearby bush warned them someone was there.

Dimitri took out his blaster and aimed. "Who's there?" Before he even realized, several mysterious men, dressed all in black with masks that resembled oxygen masks with red goggles, showed up. "What the--"

"Who are they?" Karen wondered as she took a gun from a holster in her right hand.

"I don't know, but all I know is unless we know what we want, we might die ourselves here. You said you were an explorer so I take it you know--"

"Should've been obvious from the second you literally landed on me!"

"Then you know the drill!"

"Agreed, now let's teach them some things about eavesdropping!" They ran in directions opposite of each other as they fired a steady stream of blaster fire, hoping it would make them run. But, such a deception wouldn't work on _this_ kind of enemy. Their minds focused on their deadly accuracy as they evaded the gunshots and hid behind adjacent trees.

"Whoa..." Dimitri muttered as he looked at their confused faces looking around. He looked at Karen, nodded and sniped from the trees, destroying their weapons. The people nodded to each other and ran for it. He sighed in contempt once he realized it was over. "Whew, glad that's over. Still don't get how we destroyed their weapons anyway..." They looked at the battlefield, which was practically the same since there were few victims that fled.

"Yeah... Well, I gotta go, it's getting late anyway. Ciao!" Karen turned and started to leave, but Dimitri refused to let this beauty go.

"Wait! When will I see you again?"

"Sooner than you think!" She scampered through the forest as he stood there, possessed by her inviting beauty.

"Damn, she's so beautiful..."

* * *

******Quite the chapter, huh?**** I hope you liked it. Please review on your way out, thanks!**


	8. Missing Comrade

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-11-30**

**Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are property of Nintendo; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters, are property of their owners and used with permission, when applicable. **

**A/N: At long last was I able to update. As of November 30th, I will not have class anymore since I finished finals and such, so I can update this one again. It's not looking so good on Accounting and Programming classes, but I'm personally glad that this ordeal is done with. Besides, I'm gonna change to Communications (you know, Journalism, Writing, such things) because that's what I'm truly interested in. Well, enough talk-enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 6: The Missing Comrade**

Thoughts of the night before still lingered in Dimitri's mind. He had not seen her again after that. But the mere thought of her scent that night made him jump, if not shiver a little. He wanted to see her again. But he was refused that right, seeing as to how she had gone M.I.A again. His own figure just lay on the bed, trying to focus on her image and guessing where he could find her. But then, a disturbing sound bothered him.

"Honey, you okay? You sure you don't want to eat dinner?"

He quickly sat up and stared at the closed door, realizing to whom the voice belonged. "Nah, I'm not hungry now, but thanks anyway. I'll be out soon."

"Well, alright then, but don't stay there forever!" Cecilia shouted from behind the door as the sound of her soft footsteps vanished. He really wasn't in the mood to eat. _Or _to do anything at all. _Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? This isn't normal._ He decided to try to walk out towards the door, but the second he put his hand on the handle, he took it away quickly. Obviously he didn't want to get out. But then, he jerked back to his bed and sat. The handle was emitting a clicking sound. _And voila, my father's here._ His eyes met his father's as Janus entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"...So, everything okay?" Dimitri didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to get into trouble for getting out at night, but the word lie was obviously not in his vocabulary, and lying was bad, now was it?

"Yeah, everything alright," Dimitri replied while his hands chased the sheets of his bed, trembling, "why the question?"

"Well, for starters," Janus started as he walked about the room indifferent, "you _sneaked out_ last night, your mother found some _weeds_ in your clothes, and you have been locked up in here ever since noon. I know you're hiding something. What is it?"

_I refuse to tell him. _"N-No, nothing... It's nothing really. I just wanted to get some fresh air, that's all. I couldn't sleep." However, his mind struggled between duties and fears. _I must not tell lies._

Janus, however, knew what he said wasn't true. _That's not true, I can tell from here, and any fool could tell from a hundred miles away._ "That's not it. What is it that you don't want me to know, Dimitri? What?"

_Why can't you open up? He's your father. _"Nothing, Dad, really! Don't worry so much!" Janus was now sitting at his side on the bed, but he refused to look him in the eyes. _He'll throw me out. _

_Why won't he tell me? I'm his father-he can trust me! _"No, I know you have something inside. Look," Janus looked at him now even closer. Dimitri looked up in reply, scared. "You can trust me. I'm your father, I don't mean ill on this." _He knows that, but... _Will_ he trust me?_

_If I tell him, will he beat me up or something...?_ "..." Now he was trapped, and had to choices: Either he could tell him and end his torture, or stay quiet and speak nothing. But obviously Janus was _not _going to leave him alone.

_This will get him. _Janus put his right talon into one of his pockets and pulled out a small strand of hair, but the moment Dimitri saw it, he knew he had no choice.

_Oh, no! It's...! _

"...Is it because of this? You were with someone last night, right? Or did you just meet by chance? I haven't seen you with someone else." Dimitri was forced to talk about it.

"...Yes. I... Met someone... And..." He told his father everything about the previous night: How Karen had attacked him by accident, about the kiss he gave –which was his first- and how those people attacked him. Janus erupted into a mix of feelings.

"**You stupid fool! Why didn't you tell me of this before! I could've helped you!"** Janus inquired as poor Dimitri just looked down in shame. Obviously, this had been his life's biggest mistake-not trusting his own father.

_See what happens when you don't trust him?_ "...I thought if I told you, you'd throw me up because, well... I was with a woman."

"**What a stupid son I have! Have you gone mad? Did you actually think I'd DO such a thing?"**

"Um... Yes? Heh..." Dimitri just looked, but obviously this wasn't any pleasant to neither of them.

"**Well, listen up, you simplistic idiot! Let me tell you this..."** Janus knelt in front of him and looked up. Dimitri flinched, but he was willingly prepared for the worst. "...Not trusting me and being able to tell me about it was your biggest mistake, not kissing her." Dimitri looked upon his eyes.

"But... I thought you'd be really..."

"Mad? Hey, I'm not mad!" Janus's face changed into a serious one. "**I'm fuming! You think I'd be so pathetic as to throw you out? Oh, you don't know anything! You still have a lot to learn, especially about this kind of thing! **_And that is why you should have told me._"

That was enough for Dimitri-he now knew one of his main objectives was to trust him from now on. "...I'm sorry, I was just scared. This is serious business we're talking about here."

"But there's nothing to forgive. I understand how you feel. Anyone like you would be scared and even unwilling to talk about it with someone. I was a teenager too, like you. I went through the same thing as you. But I got through it eventually with help."

"From Grandpa, I take it?"

Janus flinched at the mentioning of his father-the question was unexpected. He had completely forgotten about his father. There had been some tension between them regarding the benefit of Sauria. But that wasn't the topic of the conversation. "Not exactly, but I asked a friend I trusted very much. He was very wise and willing to tell me about those."

"Oh, then... I'll let you know if something happens then, alright." Dimitri felt more apprehensive after that. Besides, how would he have known this was going to happen?

"You better. You don't want to see me like this again, now don't you?"

_No, you most certainly don't, you apathetic fool. _"No, sir, I'll follow orders next time."

"That's my kid, now—_huh_?" Dimitri had pulled him into a meaningful hug, and left him completely dumbfounded.

"_Don't worry, I'll let you know next time, I'm sorry."_ And Janus was flabbergasted as his arms followed suit and wrapped themselves in his son's body, because he thought he saw a silver tear trail down Dimitri's left cheek.

The next day, Janus awoke with a jump. He looked at his side and saw Cecilia was shaking him violently. "What! What is it!"

"It's Fox, he's--"

"**Dimitri!"** Dimitri immediately got up and followed the voice to his parent's room. There, Janus was moving from side to side, desperate.

"Uh, Mom? What's up with him?"

Janus turned towards him. "Bad news! _Fox has gone missing!_"

Dimitri could've given anything for a more pleasant surprise. Unfortunately, that would _not_ be possible on this day.

* * *

**Well, I really wasn't thinking about these lines, to be frank. But alas, it happened, unfortunately. Where is Fox? Will they be able to find him? Stay tuned! By the by, I will update my Kingdom Hearts fanfic this week!**


	9. 7 Two Hours

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2006-01-13**

**Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are property of Nintendo and its creator, Shigeru Miyamoto. No infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters and related trademarks are legal property of their intellectual owners and used with permission, when applicable. **

**Author's Note: Happy Late New Year to everyone! My computer broke up during my Christmas vacation, so I was not able to update. However, my cousin lent me her Dell Dimension desktop for today, so I can write a chapter of my fic. Also, I have taken to drawing now, as well, since I started sketching yesterday. I made a small sketch, so I put it up in deviantArt (the URL to it is ****here****) so I thought I'd like to share it. Well, enough talk- let's get to story-telling! Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 7: "Two Hours"**

"Fox is _missing?_"

"Yup," Janus paced around the room very nervously, trying to regain his composure with no success, "and now we don't know if we're gonna be able to detect him soon or not."

Dimitri didn't know what to think as distant memories of him with his father and Fox flew around his head. "But, didn't he have a tracer or something?"

"He did," Janus replied sternly as he looked on at Dimitri with concerned eyes, "but we lost its signal at the limit of Sauria's airspace. I bet his kidnappers must've taken him somewhere where--"

"—um, Dad, wouldn't that be 'fox-nappers?'" Dimitri interjected, trying to make the situation as passable as possible.

Janus was overly annoyed and his mother too. "No," was the only word that left their voices, "it's not that, it's _kidnapping_."

"Oh. Well. That's okay... But if Fox can't be located, then who can help us find him? This won't be any easy!"

"Wow, obvious! Well, we don't even know where to start..." his dad commented as he at long last sat in a chair. His mind raced across the possible things Fox could be experiencing at that very moment: torture, pain, even death. Reason enough for him to act as quick as possible. But with absolutely no clues as to his possible whereabouts, no traces of him, or no witnesses that might have seen him before, how _could _they possibly find him?

"Janus, dear, can't you think of something?" Cecilia requested with a nervous tone in her voice, something that surprised Dimitri, because he had never seen her with such a tone before. Well, he had only lived for a year, so how could he have seen her like that? But that wasn't his concern for the moment: his worry lay within Fox's life.

"Dad... Can't we get someone to help us?"

Janus's rose up and his eyes shone again with hope: He finally saw Dimitri's light! "...That's _it!_ Ceci! Get me the comm.!"

"Yes, dear, on its way!" She turned to their room hastily, leaving Dimitri confused.

"_...What is going on?" _He didn't know what to make of the sudden change of environment: first it was sad and melancholic, but now it was enthusiastic and cheerful. "Dad, what're you gonna do?"

"Let's say I'll call an old friend!"

"Who?"

"Heh heh, you'll see!"

"_What the Hell is he talking about?"_

**Several minutes later, Great Fox Station, Sauria Airspace**

"...And that's what we'll do. Think he can help us, Peppy?" Janus's image was projected in a hologram as Peppy stroked his mustache, sitting on a nearby chair and joined by the rest of the Star Fox team.

"Well, it's a possibility, given previous circumstances, but I don't honestly assure anything about it. He still bears a strong grudge with Fox, you know, so chances are slim at the time."

"But think about it, Peppy," Janus said in a reassuring tone, "if Fox dies, he won't have anyone to fight with. In other words, his life won't be complete without having to fight Fox. He won't like it, but if Fox is gone, how will he feel about being deprived of the guilty pleasure of assailing him? This is something I don't hope for, of course."

"You got a point there, man, but I don't like the idea of having to cooperate with... you-know-who." Falco interjected in a tone of complaint.

"_I know that!_ But we can't take any chances. If General Pepper or any of the military systems of other planets knew that Fox was missing, the inner political organization of the Lylat System would go into a panic, and we don't want that. Now do we?" The image commented, granting sense to the conversation. Fox's disappearance would surely cause an emergency of immense proportions. Terrorists, knowing his swift sense of justice would be gone, could start an attack on the system at any time, and it would be catastrophic.

Suddenly, a smaller image of Dimitri popped up in the hologram. "Dad, who're you talking about—H-hey! What're you--"

"It's **my** moment, not yours!" Janus pushed him away angrily and the image vanished. "Hem hem... Excuse him. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, that's what I'll do, 'cause we have no choice."

"Well, it's our only option. It's up to you now. We know you can do it!" Krystal encouraged as he nodded and the image shook off.

"Do you think he'll have a chance?" Slippy inquired to Peppy as he sighed in nervousness.

"The only thing we can do at the moment is to trust in him and see if we can get help in finding him. We need some sort of contacts; the team itself isn't enough. WQe need connections- and only Janus can get them."

-----------

Later, back at the living room, the Scales family was finishing up giving some proper touches to the comm. "Well, here we go sweet-cake. Frequency?"

"Check, dear."

"No interferences?"

"Check, dear."

"Range?"

"Check, dear."

"Sense of good luck?"

"Check, dad."

"Alright, here we go..."Janus patched the line through as it made some sort of whirring sound. Cecilia and Dimitri looked on as they witnessed him attempting to make contact with someone whose identity they had not seen yet. "This is Janus, can you hear me?"

A familiar voice came through the line, clearly annoyed. "This is **Wolf O'Donnell **of the **Star Wolf** team. What do you want?"

Cecilia gasped: She knew he wanted help, but she never saw _this! _"Well, is that a way to say hello?"

"Well, just to make it clear, I'm not on anyone's side anymore, now we work as freelance mercenaries. What's your business?"

"Let's say we want to hire you."

"Depends. What's the situation?"

"Well, your favorite person in this world has disappeared without a trace, and we figured that since you're the only ones in the system with underground contacts, we thought you'd like to undertake the job. And before you refuse I'll make sure you get paid handsomely."

"..." Silence was all that was heard in the line. "I knew the pup wouldn't make the cut."

"What do you mean? Did you know?"

"Not really, we heard, but we ignored the rumor because it came from an unreliable source. But now that you've said it... Interesting mission, but I'm afraid I'll have to charge a high amount. In cash and paid A.S.A.P." Wolf's tone was growing steadily impatient.

"Wha—A.S.A.P? Have you gone insane?" Janus asked him madly, obviously shaken by Wolf's demand.

"Sorry guy, but that's business. Take it or leave it. In fact, I'll go soft on you just because you haven't interfered with our plans. I'll give you _two hours_ to think about it, but be quick about it; I believe you know that my impatience is famous in the underground."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll contact you by then."

"Have it your way then, but remember, _two hours!_" The sound was off and static was heard. However, Janus's surprise was too much-he didn't expect things to go _this _well However, his clock was ticking: Two hours would make a difference. And he had to act. _Now._

"Who's that, Dad?" Dimitri's curiosity had picked up on the whole situation.

"He's an old friend of mine, although you might say we engage often in 'crossfire' if you know what I mean."

"...Oh. I get it."

Janus turned to the normal comm. and called Peppy. His image appeared on the Great Fox again. "Wolf says he's willing to take it but he's demanding a large sum of money and paid now. He's giving me two hours to accept his conditions or not. What should we do?"

"Tsk, typical, just what we needed. Budget's very tight these days, who does he think we are, politicians?" Falco complained as Slippy nodded in agreement.

"Think we should get help from General Pepper?" Peppy asked Janus as he shook his head slowly.

"I doubt it, it's just like I said before. It could cause a panic, I don't want that."

"But if we don't tell the General, who will help us?" Krystal asked, striking sense into everyone's heads.

"Yeah, we have no choice. We'll have to get him to help. I'll call him. You guys wait for the moment. I'll let you in." His image left as Janus got Pepper's frequency and called in Corneria. "My only hope is this works..."

"Yes, let's, it's our only option. We're with you, Dad..." Dimitri's voice chirped silently as Janus nodded and patched the frequency.

"This is Corneria HQ's radio line. Identify yourself!" A static, female voice requested as Janus slowly replied.

"This is Dr. Janus Scales from Sauria airspace. I request a radio conference with General Pepper. I have a small matter to discuss with him."

"Yes, sir, audience granted. Please wait while we connect you to him." Some sound was heard before General Pepper's voice came on.

"This is General Pepper, good to see you alive and well!"

"Yes, sir, I'm glad too, although I wish it was in better circumstances..."

"Why, what is the matter?"

"Well..." Janus then started to explain to Pepper the story: how Fox had gone missing, their efforts to find him, their option to call Star Wolf for help, his request for money, and their concern about the disappearances' effect on the insider political system of Corneria. "...And that's what's happened. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to raise a panic." He looked on at the nearby clock: One hour. It had taken him a shorter time than he thought.

"Well, why didn't you say so? We could've kept quiet!"

"We didn't want to run the risk. So, it's your word now, sir. What do we do?"

"Alright, this is what we'll do. You go tell Wolf that the Cornerian Government needs some time to gather the money, but that it will be assured. In the meantime, I will dispatch one of our finest agents to work undercover. That way, we'll have some information about him for sure. For the moment, we will have to wait for some time. However, rest assured we will help as well."

"Thank you, sir, we are grateful. We will update you whenever we have any news concerning Fox." He turned off the frequency and looked at his wife and offspring. "We can find him almost anytime now!"

"That's great, we did it!" Cecilia said as she ran and hugged him.

"Yeah, let's talk to the other guy now!" Dimitri asked as Janus put on the line again.

"Wolf?"

"Took you long enough. What's your decision?"

"Well, this is what I have. For the moment we don't have the money, but we'll gather it in a short time. If you want the money I'm afraid you'll have to wait. What do you say?"

Wolf sighed with annoyance at the unexpected request. "Sigh... Alright, you got me. We'll do it. I must be sick or something if I'm being this soft on you, especially with despicable pup's life at stake. You caught me in a good mood today and in a bit of a financial problem, so yeah, we'll take it."

"Alright then, we're counting on you, and remember: you double-cross, no money for you."

"Who said anything about us betraying you fools when we're in a tight spot? Sigh, why did I take this job anyway? Well, what's done is done, can't go back now." Janus turned off the comm. and looked on at Dimitri and Cecilia with a nasty grin. But behind that grin, however, a mysterious thought crossed his mind: _Who was the undercover agent?_

But that wasn't his concern now. "Get me the guys and tell them it worked! _We can find him anytime now!_"

------------

**Quite a shock, isn't it? Guess who the secret agent is! See you next chapter!**


	10. The Hunt Begins Part One

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2006-03-19**

**Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and trademarks are property of Nintendo; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters are property of their original owners and used with permission, when applicable. **

**A/U: Whew, I'm finally here after my PC's timely return. I humbly apologize for the delay, but anyway I'm here, right? Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 8: "The Hunt Begins, Part 1 of 2"**

Two mere days had passed in a heartbeat for him. Dimitri looked on to the horizon from the window that lay beside his room as he searched the skies rather hurriedly. His main objective was to find Fox, probably in his Arwing, flying back to say hi and reassure them that his situation had been taken care of fully. But alas, it had never happened, and they had been left with nothing to look forward to. Cecilia loomed at him with her husband from the room's door. Dimitri refused to eat anything in the last days, only water, which was unusual for someone like him. Also he was working out a lot more than expected, and his carefree attitude had changed to that of a 'serial killer', as Janus put it. He really didn't know how else to describe it.

"Stop staring at me, I know you're there. What is it?"

Janus walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb him. "...Can't you eat something for once?"

"No."

"Why?"

Dimitri turned around and sat on the bed, looking at him with angry eyes. "It's not your business, now shut up!"

"Not wanting to eat is the least of your problems. Talk to me."

"No."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I want to do what you can't do."

Janus's inquisitive sixth sense told him this was going to be a shocking statement. "Which is?" He inquired impassively as Dimitri grinned back at him.

"_I'll find him before any of you."_

"Tsk, kiss that ambition good-bye. You're not alone in this, you know."

"Bah, humbug! I'll prove myself and show this stupid galaxy what we can truly do!"

"_What has happened to this kid?"_ Janus meditated as he spit and swallowed each and every word in the conversation. _"One day he was stating his dreams. The other his best friend disappears. Now he's on a conquest to best anyone and anything in his way, myself included. He refuses to do the things he liked to do, just for that. Oh, come on. How much more can he add?"_

"Look, Dad. I have something to rectify." Janus looked up; instinctively knowing this was the Dimitri they used to know. "I don't know if you think I'm turning into a conqueror or anything, but just for facts, I'm still me." That did it: Janus's internal flame of agonic fury was turned on.

"Then why did you adopt this behavior?" Janus roared as Dimitri stood up in a decisive stance. "Why won't you do anything? What did we do to deserve this, huh? Come on, tell me already! Or did you lose your nerve?" Cecilia retreated while the argument ensued. She refused to be a part of this.

"Hey, I have more than enough of them here!" Dimitri fiercely replied as he hit his naked chest with his right fist, "You're the one who needs them, what with you being such a--"

"Why, you--"

"**STOP! STOP AT ONCE!"** The two looked at the door and were too shocked to see Falco standing there with Cecilia at her side. "You're doing two mistakes: Scaring the lady and wasting your time. Yo, J, lemme have a word with the kid."

"B-But--"

"It's alright, I'll _try_ to take care of things here. You go outside and have a cup of coffee, okay?" Janus was forced to flinch and agree as he walked out of the room, head lowered down and not wanting to give a second look to neither of them. All Falco could make out of the sudden exit was a low, menacing growl. "Sorry, C, that includes you too."

"...Alright, I suppose I have no choice, do I?" She left them and closed the door, leaving Falco with Dimitri. **Alone.**

Falco looked at him in the eyes. Green eyes greeted him as the irises bent down. Somehow, Dimitri wasn't at peace. Falco looked around the room, very surprised. Models of unloaded weapons lined up the shelves, the roof had many spaceship models as well, and some pictures lay on Dimitri's bed. Ironically, after the argument that preceded the silence, none of the pictures had been turned down. At heart, Falco felt a mix of envy and pride over the room.

"...I envy you. Wish I had a room like this."

"Thanks."

Falco decided to set his ideas in motion. "So, tell me, what are you planning to do?"

"What?"

"Why the attitude? You're not yourself at all."

"I... Don't know."

Falco tried to hide his chuckle but it only came out as a slight sigh. "You don't _know? _I thought I was bad."

"Trust me, I'm worse than you. I want to be taken into account. But no, no one listens to the 'special kid.' Nope, no sir, no one."

Falco's surprise was practically evident. Even Fox could have noticed if he was there, but Falco didn't want to raise his name, did he? "What makes you think that?"

"Look, I want to help, okay? But I'm just a brat, am I? A brat supposed to be grounded in the confines of the domestic jail that represents this very room you're standing in? Oh, yes, this is very fun! You get everything and I receive nothing in return! _Let me have a life!_"

Falco broke out laughing, even though he was trying his hardest not to do so. "Kid."

"What's so funny?"

"That's your problem: You can't see one vital thing in this sort of thing."

"And that is, if I may know, not-so-dear sir?"

"It's not that simple. I'll set your diet for an example. You say you want to be a real strong guy. Okay, that's a good thing. Not complaining over here. But if you don't eat anything, how're you supposed to even grow tissue within those organs of yours?"

"I don't need food."

"You do. I should know."

"No, I don't need it!"

"Very well then, suit yourself and say hi to the spirits up there for me."

"Look, quit the jokes and get to the point. And you're a terrible comedian, by the way."

"Thanks, always got that. Anyway, you need to balance out your life. To start, what do you plan to do?"

"Saving him, of course."

"That's now what I meant. I meant _how _you will do it."

"Well, once I have info, I'll get into a ship and fly off to find him."

"And where will you get this info?"

"Wherever I find it. There's nothing wrong with looking."

_This kid's making it impossible. _"And where will you get the ship?"

"Well, I'll get it from the Great Fox, of course, seeing as to how this planet's empty-headed compared to the rest of the galaxy."

_This one's the ringer. _"Alright, you look pretty well-prepared. Let's see some reactions. Let's say you kicked some heads in a bar somewhere here--"

"Falco, there're no bars in this planet."

Falco erased his surprise with a smirk. "Fiction, kid! Fiction! Anyway, the guys told you he's in the galaxy's limit. Let's say you're flying there with an Arwing, but then the fuel starts to run out. No wait, _runs _out. You get out and send mayday signals, but you get no response, and you're left floating around. What will you do then?"

Dimitri had no response: the question stumped him. "…I'd... Die."

"Exactly. The path you want to take is a death sentence, kiddo. It'd be impossible, at least with your current skill level." Falco sat down in a chair near the door and the two stared at each other.

"What are _you_ trying to say?"

"Too fast, everything has a time. Be patient and wait, or else you'll throw away everything. What do ya say? Wait or die?"

_I can't die before he does. Falco's right-guess I've been an incomprehensible one. I messed up, I suppose... Though I refused to admit it._ "...Life is my choice. Could you take me to my father now please?"

Falco's eyes lit up when he heard that. "Let me talk to him first, then I'll leave you two alone, k?"

"Sure, just make him apprehensive to me."

-------

**Life goes on, I suppose. Stay tuned! **


	11. The Hunt Begins Part Two

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started/Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks belong to Nintendo; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters and likenesses are property of their creators and used with permission, when applicable.**

**A/N: Whew... Finally! College is over; therefore I am able to write this. Well, some things happened: Snake being in Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, me needing glasses, learning Flash... Well, lots of things. But anyways, I'm a man of word, and, although late, here is my newest entry!**

Chapter 8: "The Hunt Begins," Part Two of Two

"_Yeah... Apprehensive. I guess it's the right word..."_ Dimitri stared as Falco disappeared behind the door of the room, slowly falling onto the bed, mentally exhausted. "Did I miscalculate? What kind of fool am I?"

Falco reemerged onto the living room, where Janus was expectantly awaiting him. "...How'd it work out?" His question was followed by a sip from a cup of coffee he held in his right hand.

"Well, I guess I'm a miracle man, some sort of spirit maybe."

"Oh? You don't say? I thought you were a moron from the looks of it," Janus replied, setting the cup on the center table.

"I'll take that as a sarcastic agreement, and yeah, the beast hath been tamed."

"Really...? That's good, now... I take it he asked to talk to me?"

"You're a clever one. Yeah, he did, I bet he's repenting and surrendering his soul to prayer for forgiveness."

Janus stared at him, confused but cleverly hiding it with a normal face expression. "Okay, if you say so... Anyway, at the room, right?"

Falco nodded and started to leave the room, suddenly turning his head to the father exactly at the entrance. "Yeah, just give him a break will ya? You know how he is; therefore we wouldn't want to make him feel worse, now do we?"

"Yeah, whatever, we'll be fine," Janus boasted as Falco closed the door softly, "I hope."

Janus finished his cup of tea upon grabbing it, then went to the kitchen, washed it, and placed it conspicuously on a shelf. He took the time to think during the activity. He knew they had to do something regarding Fox, but what could he do? They had no clue as of his disappearance, no trace, nor info. Nothing, not even a speck of an idea of where to go. But then, it popped into his head. _Maybe the kid in that isolated room could find him._ Alas, Dimitri was only a child, even if by chronological standards he was old. The possibility struck him as terrifying, but it was still worth something. Besides, his previous words were like butter to his mind, _'I'll find him before any of you.'_ "He's... A mirror of me. I was like him, which takes me to conclude that..." He froze, suddenly realizing the mistake he and Cecilia were making earlier than expected. They were robbing him of his childhood. Janus enjoyed it in a way; therefore he wasn't able to let Dimitri be so carefree!

"Oh what the heck! If I enjoyed my childhood, then so can he! Stupid device of my body known as the brain." He turned and walked towards the room, set in his objective: Finishing the debate.

_Meanwhile, however..._

"No word on the pup, I see." Wolf stared at Peppy from a monitor in a bi-daily progress report. So far, nothing was seen or heard about Fox.

"Yeah, and things are getting worse. How're things on your end?" Peppy inquired as Wolf shook his head.

"We got some tips but they turned out to be phonies. This is getting tiresome."

"So how do we go about finding Fox? We're not doing much like this."

"There's only one thing to do: as much as I hate it, we'll have to work together."

"Sounds like a plan but--"

"Let me clarify first that we're in this only, exclusive and definitely for the money. Nothing else," Wolf added with a smirk, receiving a nod that almost said, '_I'm used to it by now_,' while he added, "Besides, we're not interested in the slightest bit to join you anytime now."

"What about before? Wasn't that against your interests?" Peppy asked, clearly reminding him about past times... And a certain person he was searching for. _Alma._

"Times were different, and they change always. It's not my problem whether you believe it or not. Out for now." Said and done, Wolf cut off the communication and grumbled in frustration, wondering where she'd disappear to. _Where is she? Where?_

Seeing the monitor show some static, Peppy just sighed and looked down. "I never thought I'd say this Wolf, but... You, my man, are a completely predictable idiot." Krystal, who stood in a nearby work station, merely chuckled at the thought and stayed silent. To her, laughing would do nothing to keep her fears at bay. In fact, it didn't matter to her.

Meanwhile, Slippy continued to work on anything he saw or thought of to keep the boredom and his self missing Fox away from him.

_Where are you, Fox?_

Even though he missed Fox a lot, almost no one believed it and it was all thanks to his ironic way of handling it. Ever since the incident all he did was smile and keep optimism in each and every one of his actions. However, inside, he couldn't bear to think of what happened to Fox. Only one person noticed it. And that person was at Sauria.

"Well, guess I'm ready, and I sure took my bloody time too. Time to go..." Janus turned to the door, eyeing it carefully. He was never any good at speeches and conversations, but at the very least he was decent, or so he thought. He slowly walked to the door, carefully making his way across a sea of uncertainty and confusion. He knew that this was his duty as a father, but almost any conversation he had with Dimitri just wouldn't come out right. _At least everything works out well._ His conscious was suddenly shaken as his son shouted at him.

"Come in, I know you already made it to the door."

Janus slowly peeked inside and stared at Dimitri's masculine figure as it sat on the bed, looking at the window. "No cameras or tricks?"

"No cameras or tricks."

"Okay," Janus entered the room almost tiptoeing and approached the bed, "I take it Falco set you straight?"

"Sort of, but I'm still on my objective."

"I know, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Dimitri turned and inquired excitedly, "Really!"

"Well, let's say I had some sort of otherworldly experience when I first heard that sentence..." Janus looked up at the light lighting the room as he sat beside Dimitri and stared out the window, making out skies. "Want to go out for a walk?"

"Well, okay, I suppose. Not like I don't have anything to do there, right?" They headed outside after Dimitri had finished putting on a yellow-and-white suit and black jeans with a chain and walked into the green fields of the village, where everyone knew things were back to normal, since they just smiled and waved to people. The surprises wouldn't stop coming as they arrived, after a seemingly unknown time of walking and talking about past times into a small hill which was also a very small mountaintop which loomed over the pure white sands of Cape Claw.

"Whoa, we walked quite a bit." Janus remarked as he covered his eyes from the sun and looked around.

Dimitri replied with a smirk and added, "Why am I not surprised? You wouldn't shut up."

"Oh really?"

"Well, that's how I see it. How do you see it then, Dad?"

Janus grinned with shiny teeth and looked up as he sat on the edge of the hill, legs hanging from it as Cape Claw showed him its magnificence. "You wouldn't stop playing around, especially back at the forest."

Dimitri joined him as he replied with an almost inaudible sigh, "I was just applying the same old lesson: Enjoy what you have 'cause it won't last forever."

"Got _that _right, I guess." Janus lowered his head in shame as angst overtook him. He felt guilty. Guilty because he was not letting Dimitri learn about the harshness of life, but also because he was taking away his only chance at happiness. Even if he wanted the best for him, it wasn't fair. Besides, Janus never had a 'nice' childhood with what he'd been through.

"So, tell me, what was this about?" _Time to pray, chant and get this done, I guess_, was the only sentence that Janus thought up.

"Well..." He stared out at the sea and back at Dimitri, "Let's just say I realized something."

"Huh? What?"

"Well, when I sat down to think about before, I realized that maybe I was leading you down a bad path. When I thought about it, we're very much alike."

"A... Alike?" Dimitri was a bit confused but caught on quickly. "But... I don't like science as much as you do. I'm not that strong either. Dude, I'm not even a good cook! What possibly makes you think we're alike?"

"You might not realize it, but we're a lot more alike than you think!" Janus lay down on the soft patch of grass and closed his eyes, almost blinding himself due to the raging sunlight as he spoke lightly, "I remember I was just like you in a way. Mischievous, yes, but idiotic, no. Very much like you, oh yeah those were the days..."

Dimitri stared at him, taken aback. "...Dad. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, let's say there're some dark stories and such that are better left forgotten."

Again, Dimitri was surprised, but curiosity took him. "...I know."

Janus immediately stood up and looked at him in the eye. "What?"

"...I didn't want to tell you this, but... Mom and Gramps kinda explained everything. And I clearly understand."

Janus looked at him, clearly aghast and about to cry. "...Since when...?"

"Last year. On my first birthday. You were out talking to some friends and then they told me everything. Grandpa Ivan and Mom let me know, but it was in secret and at night. To cover it up they told you I was asleep and they stayed with me for a while. But, truth is, if you knew... Well, you probably know by now. Sorry we hid it from you..." Dimitri lowered his head as he sat and stared at his pants' chain, which he always wore on special or critical times.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why?" Janus inquired, infuriated by the problem.

"You think it was worth it to tell you when you're mad at him over something as stupid as equality! That would have done it!"

They stared at each other for a long time before they said anything. Janus fell back again, and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Yeah... Stupid thing, actually..."

"You **idiot! Of course it was stupid!**" Dimitri knelt at his side and his eyes looked at his father with hope. "Please, Dad, I beg of you! Make up with him! It's not the same now that we don't hang out anymore! **Please!**" Janus froze when he saw what looked like tears flowing out, "**Sob... Don't throw your lives to waste! Please.**" Dimitri continued to sob as they looked on to each other's eyes. Clearly, they _were _making the mistake with the boy.

"...You're right... And it's mostly my fault for it... Guess my marriage's been a joke."

"No, of course not!" Dimitri wiped off his tears and assumed the same position his father did at his side. "You just need words, not bodily figures of speech such as fists flying."

"Well, yeah..." They continued to look at the skies as they started to name some clouds after things that the clouds looked similar to, such as one Dimitri named the 'Fake Arwing' for it being shaped like one.

After a while, someone finally spoke, shattering not just ice but nerves as well. "Hey, Dad..."

"Yeah, what?"

"What was that sentence I said?"

"You said, 'I'll find him before any of you.' That."

"Oh... Right. Dad, I... Think this is my fault."

"What is?"

"Everything. Ever since Fox disappeared I secretly blamed myself for it. I mean, I started to ask for all this training thing, and next thing we know, gone."

"Don't blame yourself for it, I know that feeling. All too well..."

"Dad?" Dimitri looked on at Janus, who just closed his eyes exasperatedly, like if hiding something. **"What are you trying to tell me, Dad?"**

"**Uh... Well... It's kind of a long story."**

**----------------------**

**To be continued, so thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	12. Neurotic Deception

**Star Fox: Digital Danger**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started/Finished: June 18th, 2006**

**Disclaimer: All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters are property of their creators and used with permission, when applicable.**

**Chapter 9: "Neurotic Deception"**

"Dad, what're you hiding this time?"

_I wish he hadn't asked that, but it looks like there's no running away from it. _Janus knew he had no choice. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You just said it was a long story. I want to hear it," Dimitri looked resentfully at his eyes, "_now._"

"I... I just..." He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I just don't know..."

"Tell me. You can't hide it forever, father. Just go ahead and get it over with."

"You're right. Maybe I should. You see, it started about three months after you were born. The two of us were chosen as ambassadors of peace for Sauria; we were to represent the planet in a conference held with the leaders of Lylat's planets." _Everything was just great. Until _he _opened his big maw._

**A long time ago, Corneria Army HQ**

"...And it is of supreme importance that we decide what to do with Sauria. However, as many of you are very well aware of, a certain _scaly _someone led a rebellion against the planet and intergalactic authorities, thereby resulting in immediate action by the Star Fox team," a gruff Cornerian alligator officer spoke, raising sights and murmurs from the public. On one side of the guest area, a grumpy Janus, dressed in military clothing adorned with honor badges and sitting at his father's side, who had similar clothing and covered his face in a blue hood, clenched his fists and growled in his reptilian tone as he tried to get up harshly. However, Scales pulled him down and sat him again. They looked at each other's eyes.

"Don't. It's not worth it."

"Dad, honestly, I don't like that whole alias you're going through, but that guy crossed the line!"

"But remember, we're not in position to speak, even if you're a military commander now. Besides, you know Darius—he hates me, and he knows this is me in truth, even if I'm hiding for now under the name of 'Bridge Tate.'"

Janus winced at both names. **Darius Fernández: **a highly trained officer, member of the Cornerian army as Lieutenant. Decorated with some of the biggest awards General Pepper could afford to give, he quickly ascended the ranks and became a person of greater authority than even Katina itself. On the other hand, however, his power had only one weakness: an incredibly amazing ego. Ever since the Sauria incident, he had held a high grudge against all Sharpclaws, whether they were involved or not. Also, he often spoke very highly of himself, with little regard as to what others said.

Regarding his father, General Scales had no choice but to don some sort of fake identity in order to avoid suspicion. Recently, he was branded dead after Andross interfered in what was supposed to be a battle against Fox. However, he had later resurfaced. Now he had adopted his fake identity, passing himself off as Bridge Tate, to be able to attend this conference. Janus looked on at Fernandez, trying his hardest to hide his resentment. _We have the same goals. But we differ on _how _to accomplish them. Nevertheless... Scaly? That crosses the line._

"Lieutenant! Behave yourself!" Pepper whispered at him from the sidelines as Darius remained there, motionless and cleverly hiding it.

"And it is of utmost importance that we consider the safety of the planet's denizens as well as that of the galaxy. Now I leave you with General Pepper," Darius concluded with a small grin, almost unnoticeable to naked, untrained eyes. He walked back to his seat, his military uniform and low-heeled boots shining in the hall lights as his well-trained, muscled build sat down with an emotionless expression as he stared at his superior, other officers sitting further at his side looking disapprovingly at him. _Let them say what they wish. Their lack of professionalism won't let them behave like the officers they supposedly are. Wishful thinking; if I were general other than the rabid dog in the podium, then this galaxy would be superior. Justice would be truly served and this will be a better world... And all vermin will be assimilated into nothing. It's only a matter of time now before the first go: those disgusting Sharpclaw._

"Now, after speaking with the leaders of Lylat regarding the matter, the Lylatian government has proposed exactly two solutions, one of which you will select via survey. Now, the first option," _Brace yourself, Janus. This guy will say some random stupidity, _"is a peace treaty with the Sharpclaw--"

"I OBJECT!" Janus looked at an infuriated Darius, chuckling. _Figures._ "Have you not--"

"Lieutenant! If I get one more interruption from you or comment, you are going to regret it with your rank!" Pepper yelled aloud at him, crowd murmuring in surprise. _Secret's out, Darius: they know who you are now, _Scales thought in total secrecy, hiding a smile under the black hood that hid most of his facial features. Pepper turned back to the public, regaining his composure stealthily. Darius, on the other hand, simply sat down again with the same expression as before, but with a hint of rage in his almond alligator eyes.

"And the other solution, one I am not particularly proud of..." Scales and son braced themselves for the impact. "...Is to _cut all ties with the planet and give them an autonomic government._"

The two emissaries stood up in rage, heavy whispering greeting them. _THEY WANT TO WHAT?_ They asked the same question to themselves in their minds as they rose.

_Oh, so that's it! Now I'm mad!_

_Hood and all, I can have a say!_

"Are you out of your minds! Do you have any clue about what you want!"

"I couldn't agree with our leader more! This is insane!"

Pepper couldn't agree with them more, but he couldn't just say that aloud, could he? _I wish I'd disagree right now, but there's too much peer pressure involved._ "I understand your concerns, but this one does not necessarily make it official."

The two looked on at each other, annoyed. "He's got a point." The two asserted as they sat down in their seats, calming down.

"Now then, it's time to announce the survey. It will have a full duration of 96 hours, in essence, four days. Once the voting is done, the results will be sent to each of you, and the decision, made official exactly two days after the results have been sent. That concludes this priority meeting. Good day to all," Pepper finished as some clapping was heard and the people started to leave. "Lieutenant Fernández, I'd like to have a word with you in my office in two hours. No excuses." Fernández simply got up and left, seeing no need of looking at Pepper as he passed him by. Janus and Scales were walking up to Pepper, and, unnoticeably, Fernández passed by. The two just went on, containing themselves from making a show. Janus and Fernández exchanged some hateful words as they passed on.

_I'd like to see you rot in that native jungle, aristocrat wannabe. You know nothing of true politics._

_I see no need of wasting words with corrupt minds such as you. Go find something worthwhile in which to invest your time._

_I'm afraid the only way I'd like to waste my time is in seeing your slimy hides being sold in the Corneria underground._

_Look who's talking. Your hide would make excellent clothing and suitcases._

_You'll rue those words someday._

_And you'll rue your hate someday. Go away; I don't sympathize with unintelligent life-forms like you._

_Wishful thinking._

The two resumed their original paths without saying anything. Any further words would have resulted in something otherwise identified with the adjective shameful. The two walked up to General Pepper, finally letting out their encapsulated resentment. "General, I disagree with this. A survey? Cutting ties with the planet? Ridiculous," Scales admitted silently as Pepper nodded, "besides, no offense, but I sense some foul play."

"I know, I have only but recently caught on. Someone is pulling the strings from backstage, using the world leaders like marionettes. Plus, we also have--"

"--Darius--" the two interjected, trying to sound as secretive as possible.

"--to deal with. I know," Pepper admitted, however, he continued, "but be reminded that these are his views on the situation, and at the moment, he commands a lot of respect and power. Perhaps you should be careful, there's no telling what he may do one of these days."

"We will, and hopefully this will have a happy ending."

'_That only meant the beginning of our problems. The incident went up on the news all over the galaxy as one of the biggest controversies to ever hit Lylat since the Andross incident. As announced, everything was done in order: We eventually won by an extremely large margin and it was properly announced. As for Fernández, he was suspended until further notice for indecent behavior. And us, well, the battle went on.'_

**Some time later, Sauria, building the village**

"How's the village project coming along?"

"Great, I guess. Everyone's working hard and it's becoming quite the town." The two walked around what was now a construction site, all sorts of people working.

"Good to know. By the way..."

"Shoot."

"...I'm thinking of leaving the planet."

"You're _what?_"

"Yes. You heard me. I have no business here."

_No! He can't! _"Dad, you're crazy! You can't!"

"Just look at me for a second, son! Look at me!" Janus stood there, muzzle open and taken aback. "I made irreparable damage to this planet. I left you for dead. What good am I to this place!"

_He's... He's...! _"No, you're not... Uh... Look, that's not the point!" _You can't! Not now!_

General Scales turned away and started to walk away. "Then what is it...?" Janus had no choice. He saw him walk away without another word. _No... You idiot! Don't!_

Janus started to run at his father full speed, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't even try it. I can't stay. Not for now, at least."

His rage built up, he saw no option. "Damn it! When are you coming back at then?"

He turned, looked at him in the eyes as he spoke, and then resumed his walking, empty inside. "Once I atone fully for my sins, and once I see I can start over."

'_That was the last time I saw him until your birthday. Since then, I just don't know if I want to talk to him anymore.'_

**Present Day**

"Dad... I... Don't know what to say..." Dimitri looked down to the grass on which he sat. For once in his life, he regretted knowing the truth. At the moment, he preferred he had not known about it. He was a kid, anyway.

"Things happen. One must be strong to pull through. I**—Get down!**" He immediately pushed Dimitri to the floor as a blinding flash of light blinded Dimitri's eyes. "**AAGH!**"

_What was that?_ Dimitri opened his eyes and adjusted them, only to gasp in a cruel realization: someone intended to kill him... And his father took the blow instead.

"**DAD!**"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
